nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum is the main character of the ''Pokémon'' anime series and the Electric Tale of Pikachu manga. He travels with his very first Pokémon, a Pikachu. In the earliest episodes, he made his journey to become a Pokémon Master with friends Misty and Brock, each with a goal of their own. Throughout the years, everything from Ash's clothes to the people he travels with have changed. He is first dressed in a dark undershirt, blue and white short sleeve jacket, and blue jeans. He is then seen wearing a dark blue hoodie in the Hoenn episodes, and a white shirt with a dark short sleeve jacket in the Sinnoh region. Ash's only known family so far is his mother, Delia Ketchum, who lives in Pallet Town with her Pokémon, Mr. Mime. She's a caring, but somewhat overprotective mom that tries to ensure Ash did everything to make his life better, including reminding Ash to change his underwear every time they meet (Ash had actually been seen in his underwear, a pair of blue and white striped boxers, in a few episodes). Ash's father was mentioned in one of the earliest episodes, but his identity has never been revealed. The names "Ash" and "Satoshi" (as in the creator of the Pokémon franchise, Satoshi Tajiri) were default choices for names in Pokémon Red. The surname "Ketchum" is a pun on Pokémon's famous slogan, "Gotta catch 'em all!" ''Pokémon'' On hand * Pichu → Pikachu ♂ Traveling with * Rotom Phone With Professor Oak * Bulbasaur ♂ * Charmander → Charmeleon → Charizard ♂ * Krabby → Kingler * Muk * Tauros (×30) ♂ * Snorlax * Heracross * Chikorita → Bayleef ♀ * Cyndaquil → Quilava * Totodile ♂ * Noctowl (shiny) * Egg → Phanpy → Donphan * Taillow → Swellow * Treecko → Grovyle → Sceptile * Corphish * Torkoal * Snorunt → Glalie * Starly → Staravia → Staraptor ♂ * Turtwig → Grotle → Torterra * Chimchar → Monferno → Infernape * Buizel ♂ * Gligar → Gliscor * Gible ♂ * Pidove → Tranquill → Unfezant ♀ * Oshawott ♂ * Tepig → Pignite ♂ * Snivy ♀ * Egg → Scraggy ♂ * Sewaddle → Swadloon → Leavanny ♂ * Palpitoad ♂ * Roggenrola → Boldore * Krokorok → Krookodile ♂ (Sunglasses-wearing) * Fletchling → Fletchinder → Talonflame * Hawlucha ♂ * Egg → Noibat → Noivern With Professor Kukui * Rowlet ♂ * Rockruff → Lycanroc (Dusk Form) ♂ * Litten → Torracat → Incineroar ♂ * Meltan → Melmetal In training * Primeape ♂ * Squirtle ♂ Released * Caterpie → Metapod → Butterfree ♂ * Pidgeotto → Pidgeot * Lapras * Goomy → Sliggoo → Goodra * Froakie → Frogadier → Greninja → Ash-Greninja ♂ * Poipole → Naganadel Traded away * Raticate * Aipom ♀ Given away * Beedrill Traveled with * Haunter * Egg → Larvitar * Rotom Pokédex * Solgaleo (Nebby) Ride Pokémon * Sharpedo * Tauros * Lapras * Pelipper * Stoutland * Garchomp * Mudsdale * Mantine Temporary * Pidgey * Rattata * Ponyta → Rapidash * Porygon * Weezing * Arbok * Meowth * Hoothoot * Staryu * Psyduck * Seaking * Arcanine (Arcky) * Pidgeot * Flygon * Lombre * Mudkip ♂ * Hitmonlee ♂ * Pachirisu * Piplup ♂ * Sudowoodo ♂ * Riolu * Raichu ♂ * Spoink * Mantyke * Buneary ♀ * Happiny ♀ * Luxio ♂ * Venipede * Cottonee ♂ * Cobalion * Caterpie → Metapod → Butterfree * Rhyhorn * Scatterbug → Spewpa → Vivillon * Skiddo * Florges ♀ * Pancham ♂ * Luxray ♂ * Latias ↔ Mega Latias ♀ * Latios ↔ Mega Latios ♂ * Rayquaza ↔ Mega Rayquaza (shiny) * Mamoswine * Litleo * Charjabug ♂ * Vulpix (Snowy) ♀ * Buzzwole * Stakataka * Pheromosa Befriended * Mewtwo * Lugia * Houndour * Celebi * Latias ♀ * Lucario ♂ * Mew * Shaymin * Giratina * Arceus * Azelf * Zorua ♂ * Zoroark ♀ * Victini * Reshiram * Zekrom * Meloetta * Keldeo * Sableye * Genesect (Douse Drive) * Skrelp * Diancie * Hoopa * Volcanion * Magearna * Passimian (Tiny) * Meltan Badges obtained Indigo League *Boulder Badge (obtained from Brock) *Cascade Badge (obtained from Misty) *Thunder Badge (obtained from Lt. Surge) *Marsh Badge (obtained from Sabrina) *Rainbow Badge (obtained from Erika) *Soul Badge (obtained from Koga) *Volcano Badge (obtained from Blaine) *Earth Badge (obtained from Jessie , James and Meowth, who were subsitituting for Giovanni) Orange League *Coral-Eye Badge (obtained from Cissy) *Sea Ruby Bage (obtained from Danny) *Spike Shell Badge (obtained from Rudy) *Jade Star Badge (obtained from Luana) Johto League *Zephyr Badge (obtained from Falkner) *Hive Badge (obtained from Bugsy) *Plain Badge (obtained from Whitney) *Fog Badge (obtained from Morty) *Storm Badge (obtained from Chuck) *Mineral Badge (obtained from Jasmine) *Glacier Badge (obtained from Pryce) *Rising Badge (obtained from Clair) Hoenn League *Stone Badge (obtained from Roxanne) *Knukle Badge (obtained from Brawly) *Dynamo Badge (obtained from Wattson) *Heat Badge (obtained from Flannery) *Balance Beadge (obtained from Norman) *Feather Badge (obtained from Winona) *Mind Badge (obtained from Liza and Tate) *Rain Badge (obtained from Juan) Battle Frontier *Knowledge Symbol (obtained from Noland) *Guts Symbol (obtained from Greta) *Tactics Symbol (obtained from Tucker) *Luck Symbol (obtained from Lucy) *Spirits Symbol (obtained from Spenser) *Ability Symbol (obtained from Anabel) *Brave Symbol (obtained from Brandon) Sinnoh League *Coal Badge (obtained from Roark) *Forest Badge (obtained from Gardenia) *Cobble Badge (obtained from Maylene) *Fen Badge (obtained from Crasher Wake) *Relic BAdge (obtained from Fantina) *Mine Badge (obtained from Byron) *Icicle Badge (obtained from Candice) *Beacon Badge (obtained from Volkner) Unova League *Trio Badge (obtained from Cilan) *Basic Badge (obtained from Lenora) *Insect Badge (obtained from Burgh) *Bolt Badge (obtained from Elesa) *Quake Badge (obtained from Clay) *Jet Badge (obtained from Skyla) *Freeze Badge (obtained from Brycen) *Toxic Badge (obtained from Roxie) Kalos League *Bug Badge (obtained from Viola) *Cliff Badge (obtained from Grant) *Rumble Badge (obtained from Korrina) *Plant Badge (obtained from Ramos) *Voltage Badge (obtained from Clemont) *Fairy Badge (obtained from Valerie) *Psychic Badge (obtained from Olympia) *Iceberg Badge (obtained from Wulfric) Appearances File:Ash Ketchum.png|Appearance in the original series. File:Ash Ketchum AG.png|Appearance in the Advanced Generation series. File:Ash Ketchum DP.png|Appearance in the Diamond & Pearl series. File:Ash Ketchum BW.png|Appearance in the Best Wishes series. File:X_and_Y.png|Appearance in the XY series. File:Ash Ketchum SM.png|Appearance in the Sun and Moon series. Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Pokémon characters Category:Males Category:Pokémon